


A Promise Of Forever

by Morgan_Herondale



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BlackStar - Freeform, F/M, morgenthorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Herondale/pseuds/Morgan_Herondale
Summary: Ash thinks about his life after he met "the girl in the picture".
Relationships: Ash & Drusilla Blackthorn, Ash/Drusilla Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern
Kudos: 9





	A Promise Of Forever

Ash sighed as he reached the beach where Dru had asked him to meet her.They were currently planning for their wedding.As he thought about his beautiful and deadly queen(he thought with a chuckle),he felt his heart swelling from the love he felt for her.Before meeting Drusilla Blackthorn,Ash used to think that he was cursed to stay unloved.After all, the protection spells casted on him made everyone willingly or unwillingly faithful to him.But faithfulness is not love.Then some cosmic power has sent Janus to him,who was not only faithful to him but also “loved”him. But Ash could not ignore the fact that Janus always looking for Clary when he was seeing Ash.And that did hurt.Ash craved to find that one person who will love him for himself.Behind his cool and emotionless exterior lied the soul of a little boy whose own father used him as a weapon,a boy who has been hurt so much by people around him that he became numb.  
But then she came.Dru.Blue-green eyes that promised to swallow him whole when he dared to look into them.But Ash was a danger-seeking boy.His own father threw him into a pit of demons so that he could learn to use his wings.So Ash threw caution to the wind and dove into this amazing yet dangerous feeling,love.It still sounds strange to him when someone says to him,”I love you” and means it. He has still not gotten used to his parabatai,the famous Kit Herondale-Blackthorn’s bear hugs or Ty’s way of treating him like his younger brother.His heart squeezes in his chest when little Mina lovingly calls him “dage”and giggles when he lifts her up and flies high,only to find her drooling on his shoulder in a few minutes.He still feels like a criminal when Clary and Jace look at him with guilt,sadness but pure love in their eyes,as if they are looking at their firstborn.His throat chokes up whenever Alec ruffles his hair and puts a hand on his shoulder to silently tell him that he will be alright.Ash is amazed to see how easily they all added him into their lives,like he wasn’t the son of a man who destroyed their lives.  
But Ash cannot let go of this new family,that his Dru had unknowingly added him to.She was the light to his darkness,the fire to his ice.A girl who was so stubborn that even after he tried to distance himself hrom her,she was hell-bent on being his friend,a girl so pure and kind that she was never rude to him even after everything he used to say to her to push her way from him.But that longing,that temptation to just love her was too strong for him to ignore,because for the first time someone did not get scared away from his indifferent expressions,but tried to reach him and tell him that he is loved,that he is worth it all. Ash was thrown out of his thoughts by two arms wrapping araound him from behind,the two arms he knew so well by the way they held him when he cried for the childhood he never had, ,when he felt unworthy of the love he got,when he felt alone and miserable.Ash smiled and turned to look into the blue-green eyes of his fiancé,who was watching him with a warm,loving smile.Dru brought his face down to touch their foreheads and softly whispered,”I missed you.”  
Ash didn’t say anything,just closed his eyes and breathed her in.He knew that Dru could see how much he always missed her when she was away from him.If it was upto him,he would secure her in his arms,hold her tightly and never let her go.It was becoming hard to breath without her.Ash wondered if she knew how intoxicated he was with her.Ash opened his eyes,stared into her eyes and said,”I love you” .Her answer was muffled as he brought down his mouth on hers.It was a simple kiss yet it said so much more.It was like life was being breathed into him.Dru weaved her fingers fingers through his hair.Ash shuddered and tightened his hold on her.In moments like these Ash knew that  
life was worth living,that she was worth living for and Angel knew he would do anything to give her and himself the life they both deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys,this is my first fic and I am crazy about these two!!Thank you for reading this..I am going to write more.Please don't mind my grammar,english is not my mother tongue.I would love some suggestions.Thank you again!!  
> 


End file.
